A nine tailed fox and her Muse
by Gardner295
Summary: After a successful concert, Sona gets caught in an intriguing mystery, trying to help a torn spirit gain back humanity along with closing her own old wounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Here is one of my favorite pairings. I wasn't keen on writing a completely carefree, fluffy story, considering the background the main characters have, so I'm planning to gradually develop the relationship, going through hardships and growth. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter I

"That was a remarkable performance, Miss Buvelle. Like every one is, if I dare say so."

With a nod I silently thank the woman, then stride off to meet other spectators.

The hall is full of people, from yordles to humans.

Everyone is watching me with admiration and makes room for me to walk as I pass near them. My trusty interpreter is following me, a young man with dark hair and a funny monocle.

"Miss Buvelle."

Limping towards me, a middle aged man is smiling, a large, six eyed bird sitting on his shoulder. Two enormous bodyguards tail him, Noxus markings on their breastplates.

"I would like to congratulate and thank you for this excellent piece. Your ability is truly stunning. Your very presence is like a beacon of radiance among the barbaric darkness around us."

I return the smile, politely bowing in front of the Grand General.

"I thank you for your compliments, General. Your words are truly too kind." Quickly says my interpreter, reading my hand signs.

 _While you flatter me at every concert, Swain, you've killed hundreds of innocents, your lust of power stalled only by this forced cease-fire._

If Swain has seen through my poker face, he sure doesn't show it. Taking a good look at my body, he leaves, his weird crow staring at me from his back.

I repress a shiver and check my dress. A long, black one piece dress decorated with small dark blue inscriptions around the neckline and sleeves. In my left hand, the heavy case of the etwahl.

 _Weird how even if I'm practically a Demacian, the Grand General does not bear hostility towards me. Well, at least he doesn't show it._

I leave the main hall, searching for the buffet area and help myself with some snacks.

 _I'm starving! I hope they have those nice puffy yordle sweets I used to eat..._

I leisurely scan around the table, looking for someone worth my interest.

When our gazes meet, the occasional bystander politely smiles, sometimes raising his or her glass towards me.

Among a Demacian couple and a weird Piltover scientist, a lone young woman is carefully picking spinach puffs.

Quickly shuffling through the crowd I reach the girl.

"Oh, Miss Buvelle." the girl smiles at me, moving her short blonde hair away from her face. "I really liked your performance. It was a lovely evening."

She has crystal blue eyes, her petite figure wrapped in a dark red dress.

I point at her eyes, gesturing my fondness for them.

"You like my eyes? Thank you."

I ask her her name, trying not to gesticulate too much.

"I am Adele Lee, Miss Buvelle."

I nod happily, grabbing a spinach puff from the table.

"Oh, you must try these. They're exquisite."

With small bites I eat the puff. It's tender and tasty.

Assuming a more relaxed stance, I ask her to follow me on a near balcony, away from the noisy crowd.

"Oh, I would love to, Miss Buvelle." replies Adele, understanding my hand gestures "But my husband is waiting for me downstairs at our table. Why don't you join later? I'm sure he would be delighted to meet you."

I freeze, trying to keep my smile up.

"Our table is the one near the bronze column in the dining room. Do stop by!"

With a nod, Adele strides off. I stay there for a minute, staring at her vacant figure.

Then, grabbing another puff, I move outside, on the balcony.

After some time, the interpreter joins me, leaning on the railing.

"I guess I did the right thing not following you this time."

I give him a mean look, then finish the puff.

"You know, I think you should improve your skills a bit. It's not like you can randomly hit on every cute girl you find at concerts."

 _I don't hit on girls every time I have a concert._

I quickly translate my thought into gestures, making the man laugh.

"Indeed, sometimes you hit on men too."

Another mean look, this time followed by a weak smack on his cheek.

"All right all right. No more talks."

We stay like this for a couple minutes, the cold air of the Ionia capital city filling my lungs.

"Sona, I'm going back inside." the interpreter tells me, stretching his legs "Don't stay out too much, there might be others that would like to meet you." he slowly moves to the window "Also, you could catch a cold."

I dismiss him with a silent laugh.

I turn my back at the theatre, admiring the city at night. A feeling of loneliness fills my body. I start thinking about my dear mother, gone some years ago and my fiancée, who ran away with another girl three years later.

Mentally humming a lullaby, I focus my attention on the street below.

Two figures are laying there. A guard and a smaller figure. A girl maybe. Something white stretches out from the small one's back.

Intrigued, I take the fire stairs on my left and silently reach the street level.

It's a girl all right. The first thing I notice is the white thing on her back: a set of nine, fox-like tails happily wagging. Surprised, I take a better look.

A masterfully crafted Ionian night dress hugs an extremely attractive body, with long legs and perfect curves. Her face is stunning: a small nose over full red lips curved in a seductive smile. Six whisker-like marks fill her cheeks. Her big, yellowish eyes are like holes to fall into. Two fluffy fox-ears stand on her head, mixing with her black hair.

Her stunning beauty blocks me, forcing me to keep staring at her.

Obviously, the guard is feeling the same.

They start talking, the volume too low for me to hear, but I don't need Heimerdinger's genius to understand the topic.

Suddenly, the guard faints. The girl helps him sit near the theatre's wall, then tends to him, her back towards me.

 _No, she's not checking on him._ I realise.

Something is coming out of the man, like a glowing fog or something.

I can feel the power of it. And the evilness.

Fear banging at the back of my head, I start fiddling with the lock of my etwahl, feeling its energy awakening. With a click the case opens.

Throwing the bag to the ground I grab the instrument and start playing an aggressive melody. Power surges from my hands, forming a bolt of magic.

The creature turns to face me.

Expecting anger in her eyes, I'm stunned when I see tears gushing out of them. She's in complete despair, her mouth half open in a scream.

She leaps forward, surpassing me with one jump.

I mentally aim on her, but hold my magic at bay. We lock eyes once more. I feel her power wither, moments before she jumps in a side street and disappears.

A feeble rattle switches my focus to the guard.

Quickly, I change the deadly energy of the etwahl in an healing one, trying to save the man's life.

After two intense minutes, I feel his breathing stabilize and watch his eyes regaining focus.

I'm drenched in sweat, both because of the strain of the healing process and because of the shock.

 _Who...or what was that girl?_

Helping the man stand, we hurry to the main entrance, where a group of guards was preparing for riot suppression.

"What happened?" nervously asks my interpreter, appearing behind the towering figures. "You look exhausted! What's with the guard? And the etwahl? I heard some noise, did someone attack you? I called the guards, I was worried and..."

I shut him up with my hand, leaning on a column of the main gate.

 _I noticed the guard was talking with someone. This...fox girl somewhat dosed him and started to...I don't know, like...suck his life or something._

The man violently curses as soon as I finish my story.

"This is something bad Sona. Don't you remember the tales of a beautiful girl-like spirit stealing souls one or two years ago?"

I shake my head, confused.

"Well, it would seem she's back. But why? I remember news also told of the same girl helping villages and saving lives against Noxian army ravagers. We need to take this to the Elders."

I nod a tired approval, then find a chair and sink into it.

 _That girl wasn't stealing his soul_ I say to myself, pondering _I felt sorrow, pain from her. It looked like she was actually sorry for what she was doing. Whatever it was, I stopped her._

I raise my head, staring at the stars visible from the glass main door of the theatre. _I have the strong feeling this is not the last time I'll meet her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here's the second chapter of the story. I'm afraid I'll have to post it on a monthly basis, as I'm constantly busy with university. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter II

Walking in the halls of the palace, sunlight filtered by green windows touches my skin. The mansion is a bit far from the city centre, surrounded by beautiful gardens and a small river. The typical Ionian architecture fills me with a strange mix of quietude and melancholy. The curved roofs, the columns, the wooden floors, everything reminds me of the old orphanage where I grew up.

 _It didn't have the plastered walls though. And the decorated windows._

The Elder representative of the Capital City Province is walking by my side. Just behind us, my interpreter is following, trying to translate the hardest of my gestures without being in the way.

"I understand your concerns." The Elder is speaking in a gently manner. "And I wish more could be done."

His long green dress is wrapped around his body and held by a sash at the waist. His slow movements create small waves in the fabric, giving me the idea of someone floating mid air.

 _I wonder if he can float like I do._

I've settled for my usual attire. The blue dress creates a wonderful contrast with all the green of the complex, but I've put a scarf around my neck to cover my cleavage a bit, so as not to insult the Elder.

"After all this time, there are still Noxian war parties scattered on the island. We're using the full power of our schools to keep them at bay and send them back to the continent. As much as I fear the reappearance of a malicious spirit, we can't spare any forces."

 _I see. So we let her roam freely?_

"This I did not say." answers the Elder, after the interpreter translated.

"I will immediately send word for Duchess Karma and Soraka. I'm sure they will be able to help you. In the meantime, I'm giving you some authority over the guard department in the Capital City province. If they're able to muster even a squad to investigate, they will be sworn to obey you."

 _I-I thank you, Elder._ I'm shocked, but I try not to show it. _May I ask you why are you giving me this privilege?_

"Having some experience over the matter, I believe you are qualified enough to investigate. I also reckon you have fighting skills not to be ignored, so you're more than capable of dealing with threats."

Having arrived at the main door, I bow at the Elder, thanking him again.

"Remember, Sona Buvelle. Balance must be brought in every thing."

With a final nod, the Elder dismisses us.

We silently walk away, admiring the cherry trees in the gardens.

"Well, this is indeed a surprise." says my interpreter as soon as we leave the garden.

 _This is nothing but a farce._ I point, bored. _As the Elder said, they do not have enough forces to start a serious investigation and repel the remaining Noxian troops on the island._

"But he did give you authority."

 _Yeah, do you really think I can actually walk into a temple and order people around? I can't wait to have Master Yi jumping at attention before me._

"That would be a funny sight." giggles my friend.

We walk a bit further away from the mansion, entering the capital outskirts. The sun is setting, orange rays of light colouring the wooden roofs of nearby houses.

I turn my head, stealing a last glance at the Elder palace.

 _The house is not the only thing similar to the orphanage._

Brooding, I remember the sadness and dissatisfaction every time a new family would come into my orphanage, only to leave with another child or with no one at all. Nobody wanted that weird, blue haired kid with an instrument twice her size.

"Hey, Sona. Since we're here, wanna have dinner? There's a noodle shop in a village not far from here. It's really the best."

I stop, giving him a weary look.

 _I'm a bit tired, Guang. I really don't want to head to another village just to eat a bowl of noodles._

"Come on!" the man is already hurrying towards an horse buggy stand. "It's just fifteen minutes far! And it's the best restaurant in the area! I promise!"

Repressing a snort, I follow my interpreter.

 _I guess this will distract me a bit._

The ride is uneventful. The small cab is protected by glass windows. A bit unusual for an Ionian buggy, but they help keep the wind out.

As we reach our destination, the sun completely disappears, leaving a sky full of stars.

The village is indeed small, maybe just a dozen houses. Various torches and lamps light the still busy streets, creating a warming atmosphere.

The driver drops us in the town's square, where shops are closing and people are coming back from a day's work.

"This way, Sona."

Guang takes the lead, guiding me through an alley lit by warm lights coming from a paper door of a nearby house. I can hear laughing and plates moving.

After a couple minutes we arrive in a clearing.

A typical Ionian building is sitting there, two floors tall, at the edge of a small wood.

Its curved roof is decorated by green tiles. Carvings representing dragons and crystals dot the surface. At the entrance, a large wooden door, multiple round paper lamps light the place.

The whole place is bustling with activity: customers are waiting in the small garden in front of the restaurant, sitting on stone benches, chatting around. From the inside cheers and confusion can be heard, suggesting a happy atmosphere.

 _So this is the place. So many people coming here just to eat._

I translate for Guang, showing surprise with my eyes.

"I told you this was the best place."

My interpreter is clearly thrilled.

We enter the place and ask for a table for two.

As soon as the waiter recognizes me he deeply bows, then shows us to a table near the balcony on the second floor.

"Shall I take Miss Buvelle's instrument and store it in our safe? I would not leave the customer with comfort issues."

I repress a killing glare.

 _You want to take what now?!_

I shake my head, having Guang translating a more polite denial.

With another bow, the waiter leaves us with two menus and trots off.

"That poor guy" laughs the interpreter. "You nearly shot him dead with your eyes."

 _I guess it didn't occur to him that the etwahl never leaves my side._

With swift hand movements I tell him what I want, then we call a waitress to take our orders.

"Well, they do have some cute people working here, don't they?"

I give him a bemused look, playing with my left ponytail.

"What? This girl here sure is cute. Her lips were so full. And that waiter. Man, did you see his shoulders? You should totally go for it."

I ignore him, smiling at his teasing.

 _I know that you'd like to be more than just my interpreter_ I silently comment. _But I'm afraid it won't happen._

Unaware of my thoughts, Guang is looking around, scanning the place with his dark grey eyes and commenting on the people eating.

 _It's not that he's not nice or anything but..._

My stream of thoughts is interrupted by a pair of big, smoking bowls.

 _Man that was fast!_

I translate for Guang and he happily nods.

"Yup, I guess they wanted to impress the famous Sona Buvelle."

My noodle soup is delicious. Slightly spicy, with curry all over it, filling my mouth with flavour, I'm loving it.

"You like it?"

Guang is eating a meat soup, beef mixing with noodles.

I nod vehemently, slurping with my chopsticks.

 _You were right!_ I tell him. _This really is something special._

The man smiles while taking a sip of an Ionian liquor.

The evening passes while we enjoy small talk and stare at the night sky outside the balcony.

A cool breeze comes in, but I'm not feeling cold.

 _It might be the alcohol._ I ponder.

Suddenly, a scream shatters the peace of the restaurant.

From outside, terrorized shouts and fighting noises violently burst into my ears.

I give a gentle kick under the table, feeling the etwahl's case.

"Sona? What's happening?"

Grabbing my instrument, we join other customers at the balcony to get a better view.

A wave of panic fills me as soon as I see what's below.

A group of heavily armoured soldiers are slaughtering the customers. Using broad axes and swords, they're cutting everything standing in their way. Someone is carrying a musket.

A shiver runs down my spine as I recognize the Noxian army symbol on their armours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm extremely busy with university stuff and exams, so it's been a bit hard to find some time to write this chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter III

 _And stay down!_

Swiftly turning on my heels I release another bolt of magic at a noxian soldier.

Frantically moving my hands on the etwahl's strings, I'm producing an aggressive melody, blasting magic everywhere.

A couple of guards from the restaurant are helping me, but they're clearly struggling against battle hardened foes.

The air is filled with the scent of blood. Bodies litter the once green floor of the garden, making movement hard.

A gunshot behind me makes me turn once again.

Two musket armed Noxians are aiming at the restaurant's second floor.

I quickly discharge the magic in the instrument. Two bolts of blue energy home in on the soldiers, killing one instantly and disarming the other.

Performing a power chord, I release a tremendous shock on the surviving musketeer. The magic tears the man apart, sending gore and blood everywhere.

Suddenly, something hard hits my leg.

I fall on the ground, my stomach hitting the etwahl.

Gasping for breath, I grab the instrument and try to turn with my arms.

Towering over me is a war hammer armed noxian. His blood stained face is deformed in a malicious grin.

Pain is clouding my mind as I'm unable to perform even the most basic spell. My left leg is completely destroyed, the knee bent in an unnatural way. I can see a bone protruding from the shin.

The man raises his weapon, ready to strike. I scream a silent cry, desperately moving out of his reach.

Just when he's launching the hammer towards me, he stops on his tracks, a weird look on his face.

He looks up and runs towards something behind me.

I wince as he drops dead next to me a couple of seconds later.

A girl enters my field of view. She has dark hair, a pair of fox ears and fluffy white tails.

"Come on! You can still fight, can you not?"

I stare at her stunned for a second, then force my mind to focus.

Playing a slower melody, healing magic surrounds me, snapping the bones back in place and fixing the knee.

As soon as I can stand the pain, I get up once again, hovering over the ground.

The fox girl nods at me with an amused look, then springs towards another noxian.

A strange ball is following her, dashing through the enemies with lethal force.

I resume the fight, helping the guards save a family trapped by two soldiers.

The battle quickly turns in our favour as a group of swordsmen from a local school joins the fray.

Only a handful of noxians remain.

I scan the garden, looking for the fox girl.

Spotting a mass of fluffiness, I head behind a tree, finding the girl just a few metres away.

She turns to face me, a mischievous smile greeting me.

As soon as she starts walking, a shadow creeps behind her, raising a sword.

 _Watch out!_

The girl immediately dashes forward in a flurry of magic, hitting the soldier with energy bolts and killing him before I even realize what's happening.

She then stops in front of me, a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you, love."

 _Wha...what?!_

The girl steps towards me, then frowns.

"Are you okay?"

I put away the etwahl, starting to gesture.

She suddenly dashes again, grabs my belt and pulls.

Her face is so close all I can see are her gorgeous eyes and perfect lips.

"Maybe this will help you loosen your tongue?" she whispers.

Grabbing my head, she bites my cheek and kisses me.

Her soft lips taste like strawberry, her scent filling my lungs. My eyes close as she tinkers with my ears. A warm sensation in my heart starts to...

 _Wait. What the hell are you doing?!_

I push her back, trying to get away, but she quickly hugs me.

"Oh, so you can talk!"

 _She can hear me? What the hell? Leave me alone, get off me!_

I frantically move in every direction, trying to escape from her firm grip.

Still grinning, she caresses my face.

"Of course I can hear you." she answers a fake grumpy face on "I'm magic, can't you see?"  
She winks and smiles again.

 _Let. me. go._

"What if I don't want to?"

Closing my eyes I recall the etwahl back and hit the girl on her head with it. She squeals, falling on the ground.

I immediately step away, both hands on the instrument, ready to release its magic.

"Aww, you're no fun."

Getting back up with a somersault, she resumes her grinning.

"Come on, don't you wanna chat a little? I can't hear you if you're that far."

I scowl at her, trying to keep the distance.

She shrugs, then turns her back to me.

"Fine then, you're really not a funny person if you can't keep a maiden interested."

I suddenly see her freeze.  
I carefully move to see what's gotten into her and I notice she's staring at the body of the noxian soldier she killed before.

Her eyes fill with tears, her hands shaking visibly.

 _What are you doing?_

The girl doesn't seem to notice me and instead takes a few steps towards the corpse.

 _Oh, the hell with it._

I grab her shoulder and force her to look at me.

 _What's wrong with you?_

She stares at me, confused. Then, after a moment, a sad smile appears on her face.

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Sona! Can you hear me? Are you all right? Where are you?"

The familiar voice of Guang echoes behind me.

As I turn, the fox girl dashes away.

"Well, it seems it's time for me to disappear." She grins "You're that famous artist, aren't you? Go get your praise. You earned it, didn't you?"

 _Oh no you're not going anywhere._

I dash towards her and release a powerful wave of magic, playing the etwahl with renewed energy.

The blast snaps a tree in half and forces the girl still.

Under the spell effect, she starts a weird dance, moving her pelvis in a sensual way.

I grab her hand and drag her to the restaurant.

"What...Stop! What are you doing?!"

As soon as the spell fades, the girl tries to run away, kicking and scratching.

 _I want to know._ I tell her, imagining my voice as high as possible to simulate shouting. _I want to know what you were doing that night to that guard. I want to know who and what you are._

"Let me go!"

Ignoring her, I trudge towards the restaurant, keeping the etwahl hovering in front of me.

 _Besides, I'm not the only one who did all this, didn't you save me? People must know who saved them._

Eyeing my wide grin, the girl stops resisting, emitting a deep growl.

"There you are Sona! Are you hurt? Come inside, the guards are counting the survivors. I'm sure they'll want to thank you for your help."

My translator is still very pale. There are stains of blood on his shirt, a small dagger hanging from his belt.

"Sona, who is this...girl?"

With a worried look, Guang stares at the tails and ears of my companion.

"Wait...aren't you the..."  
"I'm Ahri" she interrupts him, deeply bowing. "You probably don't know me, but I'm Sona's secret lover!"

She quickly hugs me, tickling my hip.

 _Wait, what?!_

Guang is speechless, his eyes moving from me to the fox girl.

Before I can even try to speak, Ahri pushes me towards the restaurant's door.

"Come on, dear, didn't you want people to know who saved them?"


End file.
